


More

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Felching, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 01:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: "Max rolled his eyes and cuddled into Carlos’s side, pressing a soft kiss to Carlos’s cheek.'Patience Carlos, don’t scare him off.' he whispered. Carlos huffed, pulling Lando closer.'I’m not scaring you, am I?' he purred. Lando’s cheeks turned a deep red but he shook his head, promptly leaning in to press their lips together.Or, the Lando/Max/Carlos threesome no one really asked for xD





	More

“You can always say no, okay?” Carlos whispered, pressing kisses to Max’s lips between every word. Max sighed but nodded, brushing his fingers over Carlos’s cheek.

“I’m okay with this, but… I am enough, right?” he muttered. “This isn’t because you love me less?” he averted his eyes quickly. Carlos rolled on top of him, nuzzling and kissing Max’s cheeks until the young man would look at him.

“I love you, mi vida, you are more than enough for me.” he reassured. Max smiled shakily, fingers curling in the soft curls in the nape of Carlos’s neck.

“I lo-”

“Hello? Carlos? Max? Are you in?” a voice called out. Carlos grinned and got up from the bed, pulling Max with him. As they stumbled into the living room, both only dressed in their boxers, they found Lando in the hall. The small man’s hair was wet and sticking to his face, his coat dripping water onto the floor.

“S-sorry I’m early, but-” Lando started. Max gave him a small smile.

“I’ll get some towels for you.” he muttered, while Carlos was already trying to get Lando’s coat off, the two teammate’s giggling nervously at each other. Max but his lip and walked over to the bathroom to get the promised towels, taking a moment to try and get his nerves under control, slightly uncomfortable with the idea of Carlos with someone else, even if he was there too

When he walked back into the living room, Carlos had already pulled Lando’s shirt off, the younger man busy opening his belt with trembling fingers.

“Here.” Max muttered, carefully wrapping the towel around Lando’s shoulders.

“Thanks Max.” Lando said with a gentle smile, before squeaking as Carlos’s impatiently tugged at his jeans. Max rolled his eyes and cuddled into Carlos’s side, pressing a soft kiss to Carlos’s cheek.

“Patience Carlos, don’t scare him off.” he whispered. Carlos huffed, pulling Lando closer.

“I’m not scaring you, am I?” he purred. Lando’s cheeks turned a deep red but he shook his head, promptly leaning in to press their lips together.

Max swallowed thickly and looked away, closing his eyes as his chest clenched uncomfortably. Gentle hands came to rest on his cheeks, before soft lips pressed to his as well. Max let out a surprised noise when he realized the lips were thinner than Carlos’s, tasting slightly like chocolate. 

Lando didn’t let the kiss last too long, pulling away so look at Max with a blush on his cheeks.

“Was that okay?” he whispered. Max swallowed thickly, glancing at Carlos for a moment, but then nodded.

“Yeah…” he whispered breathlessly. Lando beamed at him, before a shiver went through his body.

“Sorry, bit chilly here.” he chuckled nervously. Carlos wrapped an arm around Lando’s slim shoulders, glancing at Max.

“Let’s get you warmed up then.” he purred. 

They headed into the bedroom, Max trailing a little bit behind them. Carlos pushed Lando down on the bed, crawling over him and locking their lips together again. Max settled down on the bed next to them, tentatively brushing his fingers over Carlos’s back. 

“Come here, love.” Carlos muttered, pulling away from Lando’s lips to kiss Max. Max sighed into the kiss, finally relaxing a little as he parted his lips for the Spaniard. He felt Lando’s hand on his and squeezed it gently, before blindly reaching for the man’s shoulder and pulling him up. Lando propped himself up a little awkwardly, Carlos still straddling his hips and let out a soft noise as he could see Max’s tongue slip into Carlos’s mouth.

“You are so pretty together.” Lando whispered. Carlos grinned, the two moving apart just enough to pull Lando into the kiss too. It was sloppy, none of them quite sure how to make the three mouths together work, but it felt good to all. 

“You still want to do this?” Carlos asked Max softly. Max looked at Lando, the young man hesitantly trying to cuddle closer.

“Yes I want this.” Max whispered. Lando grinned, biting his lip as Max pushed him back down. Carlos slipped off him, him and Max now settled on either side of him. Carlos ducked down slightly, tongue swiping over Lando’s nipple.

Max chose to kiss Lando again, experimentally licking into the younger man’s mouth. Lando whined softly, back arching of the back so Carlos has better access to his nipples, before swiping his tongue over Max’s. Max found he liked Lando’s taste, liked the softness of his lips, and the tender touch of his hand on his cheek.

“Don’t forget me, love.” Carlos whispered teasingly, kissing Max’s temple. They now moved down Lando’s body together, licking and kissing all the pale skin they could reach. Lando was breathless by the time they reached his boxers, Max mouthing the bulge forming under the thin fabric.

“Want to taste him.” Carlos whispered. Max moved out the way slightly to make room for him. Carlos pulled the boxers away, moaning and licking at the tip as soon as he could. Max carded his fingers through Carlos’s hair to encourage him, biting his lip as Carlos let Lando’s cock slide into his mouth.

“Max…” Lando whispered, pulling Max up to kneel next to his head. The younger man clumsily reached over to press his hand over Max’s boxers, rubber over the outline of the Dutchman’s cock.

“I want to suck you, please.” he murmured. Max wiggled out of his boxers, moaning as Lando’s wrapped around him. It was more arousing than Max had expected, seeing Carlos bobbing his head on Lando’s cock while having Lando sucking him off.

Carlos moved away from Lando’s cock for a moment, before parting Lando’s thighs even further and moving down. Lando let out a strangled sound around Max’s cock as Carlos’s lips pressed over his hole.

“Are you going to fuck him?” Max asked hoarsely. Carlos groaned, looking up at him as he pressed a finger into Lando.

“Only if you fuck me.” he whispered. Max blinked. It wasn’t very often Carlos wanted to bottom, and Max preferred to get fucked anyways, but for now Max was actually excited.

He moved away from Lando’s hot mouth a little reluctantly, leaning down quickly to press a kiss to his lips, but then shuffled over to kneel behind Carlos, pressing up against his back, wrapping an arm around Carlos and resting his chin on the Spaniard’s shoulder. He could see Carlos’s fingers disappearing inside Lando, the man’s ass clenching and fluttering around the intrusion. 

Max rocked his hips against Carlos’s bum, palming him through his boxers as he looked at Lando.

“You look so good like this, you’re taking this so well” he whispered. Lando shuddered, letting out a moan as he pushed himself down on Carlos’s fingers. 

Max pulled Carlos’s boxers down, his eyes not leaving Lando as he spat on his hand and moved his fingers down. He was surprised to find Carlos was already slicked up and took 2 fingers easily.

“I was so horny just thinking about this happening…” Carlos muttered, cheeks flushing red. “I had to…” he added, gasping as Max curled his fingers. Max spotted the nightstand was open, a bottle of lube open and discarded and the purple silicone of Carlos’s preferred dildo poking out from the cabinet.

“Oh god that’s so hot.” Lando groaned, pulling Carlos down into a firm kiss. Carlos quickly took charge, moving his hand away from Lando’s hole before kneeling closer, making sure to stay in reach of Max’s fingers. 

“Ready?” he asked Lando shakily, leaning over him. Lando nodded eagerly, nails digging in Carlos’s shoulder as he pulled him closer. His eyes practically rolled back in his head as Carlos pushed in, pain momentarily flashing over his face. 

“Shh, I’ll be gentle.” Carlos whispered. Lando relaxed a little, holding on tightly to Carlos as he peeked up at Max over his shoulder. Max leaned in and kissed him gently, trying to distract him from the stinging pain. Carlos stilled as he was fully inside Lando, giving him a moment to adjust.

“Max…” he whispered, tilting his head to the side to kiss Max. Max got the hint, spreading Carlos’s ass cheeks apart before slowly trusting in. Carlos groaned, struggling to stay braced on his elbows.

“Oh dios mio…” he breathed out shakily. Lando let out a soft noise, nuzzling Carlos’s cheek as he closed his eyes, hands firmly on Carlos’s shoulders. None of them moved for a moment, the only sound filling the room was their shaky breathing

Max slowly pulled out a little, before snapping his hips forward again. Carlos moaned loudly, the trust also meaning he pushed deeper into Lando. Lando whimpered slightly, burying his face in the crook of Carlos’s neck. Max quickened his trusts, Carlos’s heat around him too tempting to keep his trusts slow. Carlos was trembling under him, attempting to mimic the pace when fucking Lando, but only succeeding at letting Max’s trust jostle his body enough for him to move slightly in Lando. 

It seemed to be enough. Lando gasping softly and shuddering as he tried to reach for Max, fingers brushing over Max’s neck.

“I’m gonna…” Carlos groaned. Lando and Max immediately both focused their attention on him, Max quickening his thrusts as Lando clenched around Carlos’s cock. Carlos gasped, head falling to Lando’s shoulder as he came, moaning out Lando’s and Max’s names.

Max’s thrusts became more sloppy, fingers digging into Carlos’s hips before he tensed up too, spilling deep inside Carlos’s ass.

“Carlos...Max...heavy..” Lando wheezed out. Max chuckled and rolled of them, Carlos mimicking the move and laying down on Lando’s other side. They both tried to catch their breaths while Lando squirmed in between them, eventually getting so desperate he reached down to wrap his fingers around his cock. Max stopped him, giving him a tired smile before moving down. 

Carlos curled close to Lando, carding his fingers through his hair. Max pushed Lando’s thighs apart, lifting his hips up a little before bringing his mouth down to Lando’s ass, spreading the cheeks apart. 

Lando’s hole was gaping slightly, Carlos’s cum slowly dribbling out of him. Max leaned in and licked it off, making Lando gasp. Max hummed at the reaction, pressing his tongue in a little further Lando whimpered and tensed up, wiggling uncomfortably. Carlos pulled him into an open mouthed kiss, catching all the soft noises.

Lando gasped as he came hard, legs trembling. He became sensitive quickly, trying to get away from Max’s mouth. Max did pull away, moving up and settling down against Carlos’s side, head resting on the Spaniard’s chest.

“I love you.” he whispered, clutching onto Carlos as if his life depended on it. Carlos hugged back tightly, pressing his face in Max’s hair as he closed his eyes.

“I love you too, mi vida.” he whispered. 

Lando bit his lip and awkwardly sat up, unsure if Max and Carlos wanted him to snuggle up with them. He shifted and winched and the slight ache is his body, which was more satisfying than painful.

“Come here, papito.” Carlos said softly, pulling Lando closer. Lando sighed and contently cuddled into his side, humming as Max’s arm wrapped around him. 

“This was nice, thank you for inviting me.” he muttered softly. Max smiled, eyes drooping slightly.

“I’m glad we did.” he answered. Carlos nodded, tenderly pressing kisses to the tops of both their heads.

“Me too.”


End file.
